


迹忍《玫瑰茶》

by xianxian0404



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianxian0404/pseuds/xianxian0404
Summary: 随便写的无脑小文
Relationships: Atobe Keigo Oshitari Yuushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	迹忍《玫瑰茶》

《玫瑰茶》  
迹部景吾X忍足侑士 玫瑰X苦茶 AlphaXAlpha

注：迹忍情节，不吃误入。

“喏，你点的酒！”

客人扫了一眼高脚杯里微微摇晃的浅色液体，几片不怎么好看的柠檬片与浮浮沉沉的冰块交织在一起，酒的表面还点缀了几粒影响美感的薄荷渣，迹部翻了个高贵的白眼，曲起手指在桌子上叩了两下“本大爷点的可是烈酒，不是柠檬水。”

千岁停下手里擦拭杯子的动作，伸长脖子凑到杯子旁仔细看了看，毫不在意的挥了挥手“都一样啦。”

迹部一把捏紧手里的杯子，一饮而尽后又把杯子重重的放回在桌子上“开什么玩笑。”

“我这可是关心你，特地做给你解酒的，真不解风情呐。”千岁揉了揉一头乱毛，收回杯子，冷哼道。他尾音里带有大阪人独有的声调，温柔里夹杂着浪漫。

迹部嗤之以鼻，他放松身心靠在椅背上，指了指站在收银台旁接应客人点单的短发男人，“你的风情在那呢，别解本大爷身上，换你们招牌酒。”

千岁嗨嗨的应着声，熟悉的音节让迹部不禁陷入过往，想起某些事，或者说某个人，记忆中那个人也是喜欢嗨嗨的敷衍着他，不过，那好像是很久之前的事了。

再次推过来的酒充满野兽嘶吼的气息，龙舌兰做基调调制的鸡尾酒里换上了形状漂亮的青柠片，圆球型的冰块与杯壁碰撞发出清脆的声响竟抚平了迹部内心焦躁的心情，他端起来微微抿了一下就放了回去，酒很烈直冲鼻腔，他竟然有些喝不惯。一直留意他动作的千岁不得不再次停下手里的动作：“又怎么了？”

“没什么，突然有点喝不下了。”迹部本身也喝了不少，酒性再好的他脸色也有些红，他环顾酒吧，舞台附近人声鼎沸，热情的男女用音乐掌控着自己的身体，吧台前倒是少见的清净，“生意不错。”

听闻这话千岁倒是笑了起来，一米九的大个子在酒场十分显眼，不少骚动的青年隐隐再向这边靠近，“承蒙大少爷照顾。每月的今天酒场都热闹非凡，营业额照往常都能翻着倍的涨，生意能不好么。”

迹部这才注意到那些放在他身上灼热的视线，他得意地笑了起来，眉眼弯弯，“你的荣幸！”

迹部景吾，Alpha，帅气多金并且单身的Alpha，一次性满足这三个条件的男人万里挑一。迹部王国掌权者，年纪轻轻却能傲视群雄的上位人士，能与他搭上话简直就是上天开眼，如果能爬上他的床，那之后就是享之不尽的荣华。但迹部的眼光却是挑剔的很，浪荡多情却从未与谁传出过绯闻，相传他看中的人就算是Alpha也能收进他笔挺的裤腿之下，无一例外，期间夹杂着各种花色绯闻，也不过是为他增加了不少神秘色彩，当然，这些种种，不过是一群人隐晦的猜测罢了。

凑过来的Omega显然是提前拿了情报，打听好了迹部的喜好，有备而来。脑袋后面梳着小辫儿，鼻梁上架着圆圆的镜片，话语间也满是柔声细语，与迹部酒杯碰撞间释放出若有若无的信息素，是一种令人遐想的奶香，很甜，迹部唇角一弯，指尖在桌子上点了点，Omega的鼻腔内就有了淡淡的玫瑰香，那人呼吸急促起来，腿一软，手快地扶住了吧台的桌边，勉强稳住自己的身形，当他想往迹部身边再靠近一点时，迹部又猛地收回信息素，向后靠了靠。千岁撇了撇嘴，小声吐槽道“真会玩儿。”

“先生面前的酒丝毫未动，是不合先生口味了？”Omega压下身体的不适，脸上带上笑容，善解人意的询问道。迹部偏头看了他一眼，不做声，Omega摸不准眼前金主的脾气，只能硬着头皮继续说下去：“千岁桑的酒虽好，但大多都是烈性酒，先生虽然是Alpha，但身上完全感受不到尖锐的气息，或许橘桑的酒更适合您呢。”

背对着两人整理杯子的千岁险些笑出声来，要不是碍于面前这小Omega的面子，他都想告诉他奶香的信息素可是迹部的禁忌。千岁好笑的摇了摇头，继续摆弄他的杯子。

成熟的人最大的好处就是，不再较真，也不计较。

迹部冷笑，讽刺的话还没出口就被来人打断。

“你这样的柔声细语的，可得不了迹部大人的青睐，哦？”突如其来的讥笑打断了还想乘胜追击的小Omega，来人迎上Omega的恼羞成怒的眼神，眸子里凝聚了一层冰霜。

他接过，不，应该是抢过迹部手里的红酒一口灌了下去，辛辣的酒在舌底炸裂，眼底凝聚了一层猩红风暴，高脚杯被重重的拍在吧台上，见底的杯子突然多了几丝裂纹。周遭客人听到了这边的声响都悄悄探出头，一个我见犹怜的Omega夹在两个Alpha之间，纷纷见怪不怪的缩了回去。酒吧的规矩之一就是禁止无意义的纷争，这几个人可要坏了老板的规矩咯。可千岁半点反应都没，他甚至无聊的打了个哈欠，回收了桌子上的杯子，转眼扔进了垃圾桶。

“垃圾，就该呆在垃圾该呆的地方。”

来人风尘仆仆，身上带着寒冷萧肃的气息，头发肩头上沾染了一些雪花碎屑，镜片随着他的呼吸的起伏沾染的雾气若隐若现，忍足侑士一身英气的正装与衣着轻便浓妆艳抹的酒吧格格不入，迹部看见来人眼底终于有了细微的笑意，他眼里的光还来不及看穿眼前的人，就被他手上贴着纱布的伤口吸引住了，他拉起忍足的手急切的问道“手怎么回事，你还有哪里受伤了？”

忍足侑士嫌恶的抽回手，声音冷漠，带着拒人千里之外的梳理：“和你有关系么。”

迹部吃了个闭门羹，讪讪的放下了悬空的手，头一次有些无措的看了看一脸看好戏神情的千岁，冲着满脸严肃的忍足背影努了努嘴，千岁眨了眨眼，不作回应。

“这位...也是被先生的才情所吸引？不过，打扰别人说话不太礼貌吧！”面前的Omega脸色虽然难看，但还是强忍着怒气把自己要说的话说了出来，一个Alpha和一个Omega抢人，这说出去多少多少有违常理。

“礼貌当然要对人，你先是对我朋友踩高捧低，现在还妄想得到什么礼貌呢？”忍足侑士歪了歪头，慢条斯理地摘下眼镜放在台桌，又将手里的包放在一旁，带伤的手解开脖子上厚重的围巾搭在手腕上掩盖住那白色的纱布。随后，上下打量了一下那因为气愤呼吸不匀的小O，凑到那人耳边小声说道：“咱们迹部大人可不喜欢你这种软绵绵一掐就出水的，他喜欢腰软玩的开的，你好像还差点火候。”

“你！”Omega终究是恼羞成怒，涨红了脸，羞愤的离开了酒吧。

闹剧很快回归于平静，忍足这才发觉刚才自己有些失态，只得朝着千岁点了一杯酒来掩饰自己尴尬的神色、他刚参加完国外的学术会议，下飞机之后便马不停蹄地向酒吧赶来，以往他过来的时候不是没见过迹部和别人你来我往的调情，他才懒得管旧情人的新床伴，可他刚走进门就看着那身形似他的人在和迹部谈笑，一股无明业火涌上心头。

“国外的空气如何？”千岁丝毫不介意刚才发生的不快，端上来一杯清淡的果酒，柚子清爽的气味很好的压住忍足心头的火气，他又恢复到平日里不善言辞的模样，小口的啜着杯子里的酒“还是日本好。”

迹部旁边的位置被新来的人侵占，这下轮到迹部紧张了，他对忍足手背上的伤口实在是太过担心，面前急的要死却不肯在忍足面前展露出来。忍足喝完了酒拿起东西就要离开，他可没心情和迹部叙旧，学术会议里的一大堆资料还等着他处理，原本要回家的人却在途径酒馆时鬼使神差的下了车，这其中的原由可能只有本人才能想明白吧。

迹部扣住他的手腕让他不能动弹，沉声道：“你在生我的气。”

“你想的可真多。”忍足冷眼看了迹部一眼。

明明只是对视，可映在眼里的迹部依旧能在下一秒撕碎他的不安的心神。

“我身体不舒服，忍足医生帮我看一下。”

“身居要务，恕不奉陪。”

迹部置之不理，他温柔的牵起忍足受伤的手，放在唇边轻轻吻了一下，问道：“还疼么？”

迹部单手托着下巴神情专注的开着车，他一脸轻松的模样与后座的神情紧张的忍足形成鲜明的对比，忍足实在是不想去回想他答应迹部要给他做身体检查的事情，他甚至不愿想起他答应下来时迹部眼里得意的神情。路灯光影交错穿透车窗，内景明暗交杂，长途飞机带来的疲倦感悄然爬上背脊，迹部开车很平稳，忍足睡意渐起。

往事如梦冲进忍足的脑海，他们的感情有些说不上的俗套，年少时的一见钟情，意外的分化结果就像一根拔不掉的鱼刺扎在喉头，冰帝学园网球部全员Alpha成为校园内外的趣谈。他和迹部“相安无事”的过了好几年，那些日常生活中的微不足道的小事成为两人分道扬镳的刽子手，两个Alpha在一起势必要接受世俗的目光，双方家庭的压力以及两人日渐增多的矛盾成为他们分崩离析的导火索。后来，他们分手了，在一个死气沉沉的阴雨后。

忍足歪躺在后座上似乎真的睡了过去，头一点一点的撞在车窗上，发出细微的声响，迹部家的豪宅已经近在眼前，主人反倒是没有停车的意思，绕着别墅慢慢转起圈来。迹部好像有很久没见过忍足了，他的头发又长长了不少，眼镜也换了一副金边镶框的，他知道忍足每个月都有去酒吧的习惯，所以他每个月都过去坐一下，状似偶遇实则只是想看看他而已。

他猜不透忍足的心，忍足这个人太难猜了。他可以面无表情的看着他在酒吧和众多人谈笑风生，也可以话里话外毫不留情的讥讽他自作多情。你瞧，忍足就是这么一个人，冷漠绝情，可他偏偏爱得要死。

他装成酒场上的浪子，却也只是个在夜深人静时蜷缩自己身子的可怜虫罢了。

忍足终于从记忆的海洋中飘了回来，他缓慢地睁开眼，眼底熟悉的景象让他毫不意外，是迹部家的车库。

“到了？”

“刚到。”迹部解开安全带，率先下了车，他颇有绅士风度的拉开后座车门，做了个请的手势。宅内的管家迹部已经提前打了招呼，屋内灯火通明，家具摆设依旧是忍足离开时的模样，忍足见怪不怪。一段感情的完结势必要对两人造成不同程度的伤害，而忍足是个过于冷静的人，他懂得擅长把伤害控制在最小。

“迹部先生，可以做检查...”忍足话还没说话迹部就从后面抱了上来，自顾自地喃喃道“侑士，我想你。”扣在腰间臂膀很有力量的把忍足箍紧，他挣脱了两下效果并不显著就放弃了，反而放任迹部不管，毕竟，他也很享受这突如其来的安静时光。

过了一会，忍足呼吸不畅的叹了口气，拍了拍迹部的手，“很痛，你先放开。”

迹部不为所动，但箍人的力气倒是小了很多，显然是把忍足的话听进了耳朵里。  
他们之间的相处模式和普通人一样，迹部交往中对忍足言听计从，忍足则对迹部宽容放纵。常年发号施令久居上位的迹部很少有这么孩子气的时候，他在背后顶着忍足向前走，刚坐到沙发上迹部再一次黏紧了他，“我好累，就抱一下，乖。”

两个人就这么静静地坐着，上一次享受安静气氛时还要追溯到少年时，忍足想起来，那一年很特别，迹部与他先后分化，部活室里迹部也是这么在背后抱着他说很累，就抱一下。

“侑士又再想分化那年的事了。”迹部睁着眼，蓝色的瞳孔晶光闪烁。

忍足默不作声。屋内热得不行，忍足厚重的围巾一直缠在脖子上，额角开始有汗滑落。“今晚住在这吧。”

“以什么身份？”

“私人医生。”

迹部知道忍足问话的含义，不过是警示他两人此时的身份罢了。

忍足摘下厚重的围巾叠起来整齐的放在一旁，又脱下身上厚重的西装搭在沙发背上，单薄的衬衣与他削弱的身形搭配出不一样的美感，暗色斜纹的领带让迹部眼前一亮。迹部掩饰般的假咳了一下，说了声去给你找件衣服顺着楼梯消失在视野中。忍足摸了摸衣服堆最上面的领带知道迹部是误会了，也是，带着旧情人送的领带来旧情人家里过夜，谁能不误会呢。

‘要不要一会和他解释一下呢’忍足心猿意马的收拾着自己的衣服。屋内属实有点热，熟悉的环境让他逐渐放松下来。

迹部这一去去了好半天，忍足已经自顾自地从柜子里掏出水来喝，屋内的摆放和他走时丝毫不差，一时间忍足竟不知道再见迹部时该说些什么。迹部回来的时候手里还拿着以前忍足穿过的睡衣，他的脸罕见的有些红，拿着衣服递到忍足眼前：“你以前穿过的，我还收着。”

衣服是新洗的，衣物上留下的洗洁用品清香不费余力的钻进忍足鼻头，他已有一年没住过，衣服怎么会是清洗状态，除非迹部早就策划着把他带回家，不过这点操作系数太高，两人就算有过再大的争吵，迹部也不会勉强忍足，还有就是...得益于天性的细腻，忍足下一秒就想到了，耳根也悄然红了起来。他接过迹部手里的睡衣，道了句谢了，我先在客房借住一晚。

迹部跟在他身后走着，鼻尖若有若无的笼罩着忍足浅淡的信息素，这可真是磨人。

客房门前，忍足与迹部互道晚安，他刚转身就被迹部扣住了手腕，他困得紧想发火却又碍于这是别人的地盘，他只能好脾气的道：“我很累，想休息。”

“我后悔了。”

“什么？”

迹部轻车熟路撩起忍足的衣摆，手探进去抚摸他敏感的胸膛，他不再掩盖自己的信息素，玫瑰的浓烈铺天盖地的朝忍足袭来，口腔被剥夺前，他只能来得及吐出迹部两个字，就被口中那个人拉进了情潮。

锁骨上冒出的血珠被迹部如数吮去，脖颈两侧细嫩的皮肤成为迹部唇下新宠。忍足面色潮红，他有些失神的盯着天花板，迹部亲吻的地方像火焰一样散布全身，旧情人对彼此的敏感点了如指掌，迹部厚重的喘息打在耳廓，耳道内立刻燃起了一层敏感点，忍足想去躲，却被人牢牢钉在床上。

“迹部...别发疯..”忍足的胳膊横在两人胸膛保持了一个看似安全的距离，他呼吸不稳，脑海里紧绷着和迹部之间的最后一条线。

“我疯了，我tm想和你做都想疯了。”

迹部是极有分寸的人，他就算失了心智也不会勉强忍足，他气喘吁吁，腰部有力的一下一下顶弄忍足，他在隐忍，也在询问。他释放出来的信息素足以拉着一个Omega进入情潮，而同为Alpha的爱人却只能闻到彼此的信息素，身体做不出最猛烈敏感的反应。Alpha的身体不适合用来交合，可他们却在彼此的攻势下败下阵来。

忍足眼底凝聚了不少水汽，眼底映照的是迹部询问的神情，过往如走马灯在眼前晃过。良久，他闭上了眼，他曲腿蹭了蹭迹部的大腿，胳膊环绕住迹部的脖颈拉近自己，一口咬上迹部的唇，转而，就得到了情人更为猛烈的攻势。忍足的呼吸逐渐粗重，他侧过头同迹部接吻，喘息间嘴角扯过一条黏合的银丝。迹部不耐烦地去解忍足的衣扣，那一粒小小的衣扣却和他作对般紧紧地粘在一起，迹部少见的爆了一声粗口，他直接起身跨坐在忍足腰上，动手能力极强的直接对半扯开，纽扣崩在地上响起噼里啪啦的声音下一秒却淹没在两人的喘息中。

迹部直接低头咬上胸前的凸起，舌尖绕着它打圈，两只手毫无分寸目的的在忍足胸前腰间腿根流连，亲够了就直接起身，他今天穿的休闲，皮带一拉开裤子就掉了下来，薄薄的内裤被顶着一大块凸起，他把忍足拉了起来，色情的顶了顶忍足的唇瓣：“张嘴。”

忍足把碍事的眼镜摘下来扔到一边，扑着迹部倒在了床尾，他抄起迹部的腿直接把内裤扥了下来扔到不远处的椅子上，舌面直接压在性器上，唾液濡湿后直接含进嘴里，发出色情的声响。时隔许久被温热的口腔填充，迹部的心灵好似找到了归属，全身的细胞被忍足调动起来，他双手无力的在被褥上抓了抓，无意识地在忍足的口腔顶动。Alpha的性器普遍不小，含在口里多少有些艰难，只能来回吞吐，前段分泌出的微咸的液体被忍足一口吮下，舌尖在马眼处来回打转，迹部顶动的越来越狠，一个应激，就射了出来。忍足还没来得及吐出来，嘴里便被填满腥热的粘稠液体，抽动间离开温热的口腔，多多少少射在了忍足脸上。

忍足看了看羞红了脸一时间有些无措的迹部笑了笑，他把迹部拉了起来，嘴里含着的精液被二人分食，迹部羞愤的推开忍足，看着他眼底的笑意又再次亲了上去。唇齿间还能听见忍足带笑“你本事些。”

“太..太久没做了！”迹部干巴巴的解释道。

忍足拉着迹部的手去摸自己的，“我也是。”

熟悉的触感并没有得到迹部的怜惜，他手里用劲儿攥了攥，不算轻柔地撸动着，他贴近忍足敞开的胸膛“你先还是我先？”

忍足温柔的亲了亲他发顶，“你先吧，我怕一会你没力气做。”

“滚。”

两人之间的气氛又恢复到很久以前的那段时光，久违的温暖。难得安静的夜晚，他们在在黑暗的室内分享彼此的心跳。

“如果我分化成Omega的话，你是不是...”

迹部的声音很小，小到向内心里的独白，可忍足却尽收耳底。

“我也是这么想的。”

忍足的信息素是很少见的苦茶味，酸涩的味道属实算不上甜美，吸上一口就好似身处苦海，四周是暗不见底的沼泽。

“去我们房间。”

两人衣物一人一半，迹部露着下体忍足袒露着胸膛，这些稀少的衣服还未进入房间就被对方脱下，忍足被压在床和迹部之间，情动得小口喘息。

Alpha的属性不是交合的最佳身体，以前干柴烈火事情准备的道具大多派上了用场，各种各种的润滑剂两个人都有尝试过，一家老牌子深得他们钟爱。迹部手里沾染了太多润滑被抹在忍足腰间臀部，然后被一点一点的蠕进忍足穴口，迹部不太喜欢繁琐的前戏，但为了不受伤还是耐着性子把忍足保护的很好。两根手指被轻松的吞入，有节奏的收缩着，忍足的敏感点很浅，往里稍微一刮就能让他加速收缩，身子颤抖。迹部慢慢地调动起忍足的敏感带，后颈尾椎成为迹部唇舌的最爱，忍足股间含着迹部抽插的手指，不安地骚动着。一个敏感点的剐蹭让忍足想要合起腿，却被迹部直接顶开腿，跪趴在床上。羞耻的姿势让忍足气结：“你！你都是和谁学的！”

“本大爷不是和你学的么，啊？”迹部将手里剩下的润滑直接抹在自己的硬挺上，有一下没一下的顶着脆弱而又敏感的穴口，他把忍足捞了起来又按回在床上，腰间的手直接按下忍足略微僵硬的腰身，“趴好，软下去，本大爷不光喜欢腰软的玩得开的，还喜欢会叫的。”

熟悉的话让忍足一个激灵，他挣扎着想要起身，却被迹部直直的按了下去，穴口因为紧张猛烈的收缩让迹部喉头一紧，“别动！别动，乖...”

迹部不给忍足反应的时间，掰开臀瓣直接顶了进去，耳朵里赫然是忍足一声痛苦的呜咽，后穴猛烈的收缩险些让迹部把持不住先抽了出来，而后在慢慢靠着忍足的收缩蠕动进去。他不喜欢忍足温柔的做爱方式，过于温柔的性格让迹部有一种被过于疼爱的感觉，大开大合的操干他更喜欢一点。忍足的脸埋在被褥间，深压在喉头的呻吟声止不住的飘出来，“慢...慢点...”，迹部充耳不闻，他把头枕在忍足的后背，双手更好的抚弄忍足的欲望，前后夹击，让忍足叫苦不迭。

“侑士..侑士..”迹部嘴里深深浅浅的喊着忍足的名字，胸膛与他的背脊紧紧地贴在一起。

“我爱你还不够么？”

“我把心挖出来给你好不好。”

“见不到你的每天，我都觉得好累。”

迹部的声音里有着少见的哭腔，悲伤的情绪像是会传染一样，激昂的性事慢慢削减下来。他们看起来体面的分手过去了不长不短的一年，期间各自身边也不是没用过看起来就合适的Omega伴侣。

‘要不就这样吧’

每当这种想法出现的时候，他们总是不约而同的在千岁的酒吧碰面，不管是一杯酒还是一杯卖相极差的柠檬水，总能让他们断掉这种想法。每个月某一天，在酒吧远远地见上一面好像成了另一种默契。有好几次忍足都想直接走到迹部身边替他喝下那杯递到嘴边的酒，可是，或许站在旁边更符合他Alpha的身份。

苦茶的酸涩与玫瑰的甜香交织在一起，迹部忘情得吮吸着久违的味道，拉着忍足一起，卷入新一轮的欲海。

两个人罕见地只做了一次就结束了战斗，临睡之前，迹部还不忘贴在忍足胸膛前，温热咸湿的液体沾满了他的胸膛。忍足睡着前还不忘吐槽迹部：到底是喝醉了啊。

忍足拨弄着迹部被汗水濡湿的发丝，想起临走前千岁偷偷和他说，‘他今天来的比以往晚，迹部偷偷摸摸喝了好多酒’之类的，浅浅一吻印在迹部额头，“那我们交换彼此的心脏吧。”

迹部醒来的时候旁边的床铺已经空了很久，伸手一摸也不见余温，他的记忆弥留在他射精的那一刹那，隐约响起，忍足好像是被内射了，他好像也没有做善后工作，一连串的反应让迹部不知从何说起，他的手机被放在不远处的柜子旁，打开一看，已是午后了。

手机旁还放了一张小纸条，迹部反应迟钝了一些，像是想到了什么，颤抖着伸出手又缩了回来，然后，他呼吸了两次，才敢鼓起了莫大的勇气抓了过来。纸条到手的那一刻他下意识的闭上了眼睛，悄咪咪睁开了一小点缝隙，但也不敢错过纸条上的每一个字。

纸条上就短短的一行字：

“欠我的下次补回来吧，小景。”

熟悉的字体，熟悉的语气，熟悉的名字，迹部的嘴角肉眼可见地咧开，又严肃的合上，他睁大眼睛又把字条上的话读了一遍，终于忍不住直接藏进被子里，双腿在被子里有力的踢踏，脑海里发出无声地尖叫。

忍足的父母给他安排了相亲，这种相亲情况自他和迹部分手之后成了家常便饭。顺从父母的安排，做上一代人的傀儡精英，这个社会的人都是这么做的，他也不例外，有时遇上繁忙的课业，也要在午后抽出时间来见上一面，而后又有好的解决面前的问题。不厌其烦的处理这熟悉的事，他已炉火纯青。

忍足侑士是京都年经帅气的医学教授，身上背负的盛名较迹部景吾相比不分彼此，忍足家族在社会上的地位也是举足轻重，学识胆才样貌样样不输迹部，同样是顶级Alpha，只不过他较自信骄傲迹部多了一分淡漠与疏离而已。

对面的Omega是个脸熟的面孔，看来父母家族对他的期望已经不再局限于男女，只要对面是家世尚可的Omega，就足以纳入忍足家的眼帘。聪明的他万万没想到，相亲舞台上竟然是昨晚的熟人。

“真巧。”忍足毫无绅士风度的拉开自己的椅子，直接打开菜单浏览起来。Omega只能自顾自的拉开椅子坐了下去，装作若无其事的看向窗外。

忍足内心估摸着迹部也该起床了，早上出来的匆忙也没来得及给迹部准备餐食，只能打包一份带回去了，好在这家饭店的口味离迹部住的地方不远，两人都喜爱的紧。

“咳..我自我...”对面的Omega头一次尴尬的要死，头皮都开始麻木，前夜当着相亲Alpha的面去勾引另一个Alpha，这种情况属实让人无从说起。

“免了。我来是想和你说，我有爱人了，他是个Alpha。”

Omega这次倒没有着急的呛到，他撑着下巴再次望向窗外，靠窗的位置很容易将路上的车流周围的景象纳入眼底。好久，他才发出了自己的声音。

“你们很相爱吧。”

“恩？”

“你身上有很浓重的玫瑰味。”

“是么？我很喜欢，想一直喜欢下去。”

“能听听你们的故事么。”

“哪有什么故事，不过两个相爱谈个恋爱罢了。”

昨夜下了点雪路上稍微有点滑，忍足拎着茶点走的很慢，他的身影刚出现在拐角就看见迹部从门口的椅子上站起来朝着他迎了过来，他耳朵冻得通红，手也微微颤抖，忍足与他伸过来的手十指紧握，“等久了么？”

“没有，感觉到你快到了我才出来的。”迹部自然的接过忍足手里的茶点深深地吸了一口“啊~好饿。”

“点了你爱吃的。”忍足拿出手里的钥匙打开大门，室内温暖的气温裹紧两人的身体。

“这次不走了吧。”

“舍不得走。”

迹部问得随心，忍足答的随意，好似不过是一句常见的问候。

忍足侑士和迹部景吾十指紧握，一同走进酒馆时，千岁还在那大力挥手：“迹部总裁和忍足医生大驾光临，本酒馆蓬荜生辉啊！”

“听说你这上了新酒，本大爷过来替你把把关。”迹部一屁股坐在忍足拉开的椅子上，对着千岁自信的挑了挑眉。

“行啊，本店新添果酒——玫瑰茶，还请二位赏光。”

“名字真土呐.”忍足笑着吐槽。

“品位不太好。”迹部接上爱人话音。

“味道好就行了，名字什么的不重要。”千岁软软的靠着橘，用手背拍了拍他胸膛，“你说是吧？”

“当然。”

‘本店新作——玫瑰茶’

‘苦茶干涩，玫瑰清香。愿以一杯果酒，换你往生安乐。’

超级ps：  
刚注册的ao3不知道发文的地方有没有错误，但是有了不用来回转图片的地方了，很开心。

好久没写小少年们了，提前情人节快乐？

lof：咸咸又闲闲


End file.
